Alternative Serena
by Darienfan
Summary: During the R Series of Sailor Moon. Darien dumps Serena so she gets tired and leave. FINISH!
1. Leaving the past...

6-26-00  
Alternative Serena  
by: Darienfan  
Hi. This is my first attempt at something, so be nice please. This story is   
definitely an alternative universe. How ever it shows what could happen during Darien's   
breakup with Serena. Well, actually if Serena wasn't as nice and soft hearted as she is.   
As you read the story you will appreciate that part of her more. Oh ya, as of rating I   
would say PG or PG13, somewhere there. DISCLAIMER TIME: Obvious I don't own Sailor Moon. I just own the storyline. I wish I could take Darien/Mamoru/Tuxedo Mask/Prince Endymion/Moonlight Knight. I know you guys got the idea with only Darien but I couldn't help myself. Visit my website at http://www.geocities.com/Tokyo/darienfan/   
The story is kind of depressing but don't worry, I try to write other more happy stories,   
and nobody can change my mind about rewritting the ending or writting a sequel cause I   
wanted something different so this is how the story is. You can e-mail me at   
bachngoc17@netscape.net to compliment, flame, death threats, whatever. One more thing I need editors, since I'm new at this. 'thoughts of characters'  
  
I can still see and hear the things he did and said to me that day. flashback "I don't   
love you anymore Serena," while he turned away from me and walk away. W...Why Dar.r...rien? Tears fell down my face blurring my eyes, as my feet couldn't hold me up anymore. I fell over and the tears wouldn't stop no matter how much I tried to keep them   
from falling. After an hour the crying stopped and I was able to move from that place in the park and go home. end flashback I'm in my room thinking about my relationship with everyone now. My parents are away on vacation, Sammy is away at his friend's house for   
two weeks. Lunar is with Artemis. Darien and I were such a sure thing, which I counted everything on our relationship.If I was wrong about our relationship, then I can't be sure of anything else. My so-called friends might not be my friends at all. Maybe I'm alone in the world, and people put up with me cause they have to. The girls and our guardian cats seem to be sick of me and their always nagging me about how I do things. I've tried my best and still they ask for more. Even with homework, I now get B's or C's which is a great improvement from D's and F's, yet mom still complains. I've had it with them pushing me,   
Serena around! I'm leaving!And I might NOT come Back! As I yelled, I got my suitcase and packed up my belongings and savings from a job at the Rose Cafe. I didn't tell anyone about my job because they will just laugh and make jokes about how I'll mess up like usual.  
~Meanwhile at Darien's apartment~  
'How can I do this to her. I love her but the voice that said she'll die keeps comming. Now I know how it feels to love someone so much that it hurts. I'll always love you and look after you, Serena. Fate is so cruel but you must understand, in time you will forget me. Time will heal you, Serena. I wanted to comfort you so much that it's tearing at my heart to see you so hurt, but it's for your own good. I wish I could tell you but you might not let go   
if I told you. Goodbye, my love. ~Back to Serena's room~ I just got all my stuff and called the Moon Apartment owner. They were looking for someone to rent their apartment. Now I'm heading over there, I've seen the apartment before. It's really nice with two bedrooms, one bathroom with a shower. A small but very nice kitchen, they even have a balcony.   
I took it and moved in, right away. I went back home to write letter's to my friends. As for my family, I erased their memories, so no problem there. The letter is as follow:  
  
Dear Darien and the Scouts,   
I decided to leave cause you guys seem to think I am a nuisance. I thought you were my friends. I did improve a great deal from what I was in the beginning. You guys however didn't appreciate it, and I'm tired of all the nagging. I expected more from you, because you guys knew about our job to protect the world. I'm tired of working hard and not being   
appreciated. It's ok that everyone else puts me down because they don't know I have to save the world. Even though they didn't know, they complimented me on my improvements. I cared about you guys, but no more. I can't take it anymore. Don't   
even try to find me cause you won't beable to. I tried my best but it's not enough for you, obviously. I'll be back you can count on that, and don't be too supprise on how I make my entrance.  
  
No longer your friend,  
Serena Tsukino  
  
I dropped by Raye's temple and left it with Chad, and told him to hand it to Raye. I went back to my new apartment to put everything in place. I was so tired afterwards that I collapsed on the bed and drifted off to sleep. ~Next day at Raye's Temple~   
"Where is that Meatball head? I told her to meet us here at 12 pm on Saturday! She better be here soon." [ Obviously somebody forgot to give Raye the letter.] Thirty minutes later " So Amy why do you think we haven't had a new enemy in months?" "I don't know Lita, maybe they are waiting until we get off guard. I'm still scanning for evil vibes on my computer, so good so far." Chad finally remembers, so he knocks on Raye's door. "Chad, go away I'll..." "But Raye it's important, a letter from Serena," Chad interrupted. 'Why would Serena write a letter instead of coming here in person,' everyone thought. Raye was the first to recover and asked him when he got the letter.   
"Yesterday...Why?" "You mean to tell me that you had the letter since yesterday and wait until now to give it to me!!" As she ran after him threatening to hurt him. Everyone sweatdropped, as Amy said, "Raye calm down and read the letter." "Oh ya,"as she stopped chasing a really scared Chad, who side in relieve when she stopped. "I'll call Darien, it's to him too, said Raye." "Already did," said Mina looking at everyone proudly. Darien walked in just then. " What's up girls, did something happen to Serena?" They quickly read the letter and everyone looked down in shame. All of a sudden a scream was heard from outside of the temple. Everyone quickly transformed as they headed toward the scream. Sailor Mercury tried to contact Sailor Moon but got no answer. The monster was an ice figure of a giant, and he was shooting ice everywhere. The scouts appeared, Mars with her mars fire ignite blasted at the monster distracting it and making it angrier. Venus cresent beam smash! Even Jupiter's combo with Venus didn't work. Mercury typed furiously at her computer to no prevail. Tuxedo Masked made a supprised entrance distracting the monster long enough for the four girls to combine their powers   
and dusted the monster. As everyone was about to leave, they heard a voice. "We'll be back Sailor Scouts!" The shadow was watching the whole time to study the Scout's moves to find a way to destroy them.   
  
To be continue.....   
  
Read it please, don't let the promise of depression scare you. I just read so many fanfics with happy endings so I decided to write something different. I will continue to write if comments are sent and if someone wants me to continue. 


	2. New appearance

Hey! I'm back with another chapter. I'm just plain lazy cause I wrote chapter one last year and didn't post it until now. I'll try to be better at that, this is due to my first four 'victims' to my atempt at a story. Thank you for the reviews, you know who you are! DISCLAIMER still there. Now I can cut it with the babbling.  
  
Chapter 2  
Alternative Serena  
  
Finally Serena arrives at her new apartment along with a new life. She sat all her stuff down and then sat down on the sofa due to exhaustion. 'I'm so tired no thanks to that stupid suitcase, it snapped open when I got done packing.' "My day just couldn't get any BETTER!", she yelled in the empty apartment. The crystal helped her changed her identity from Serena Branson to Usagi Tsukino.   
Profile for Usagi:   
Name: Usagi Tsukino  
Age:17   
Eye colorblue   
Hair color Blond  
School: Park High  
Occupation: Waitress(for now)  
Secret Occupation: Sailor Moon (no pay, bummer)  
  
'I'll show them all I can make it alone, I don't need any one of them', Usagi thought sadly. ~Rei's temple~ "This is just great, we just chased away our leader, now how are we going to deal with the yomas", whinned a very annoyed Raye. Darien who finally decided to speak up, "where could Serena be?" Mentally noting,'This is all my fault, you stupid fool'. Just as they were thinking of ways to find Serena, they heard a very loud glass shaddering scream. They all transform and ran into the forest near by to see a huge ugly negaverse creature attacking a little girl. The scouts along with Tuxedo Mask jumped in and fought right away. Usagi was there in the shadows watching the fight. Evil seem to be prevailing so Usagi jumps in as a mask mysterious being to save the scouts and her ex-love. She just didn't have the heart to turn her back on them. ' Go and save them Serena, you must they are still your friends and love no matter how much you DENY it, said the little voice. SHUT UP! Leave me alone Why should I save them when they cause me greater pains then just going a head and stabbing me in the heart with a sword?' Serena jumps down and slash the monster with a sword destroying it instantly in a supprise attack. 'If they knew I was taking karate classes they probably would roll on the ground in laughter', thought Usagi. The whole group shouted, "WAIT!", as she turn to leave. Serena ignored it, turning her head back towards them only ment looking back to the past and falling apart. The girls along with Darien knew they couldn't keep her. They sadly watch their best friend and lover go in silence. ~Back at Serena's apartment~ [ A couple of blocks from Darien's apartment] "Why didn't they stop me!", Usagi shouted in anger and fustration. 'They just needed to tell me to stay,' she sob. Hours later Serena controlled her emotions, no trace of tears left, just a very ice queen present arise from her. ~Raye's place~ "Why didn't we stop her, again?", asked the the ditz, Mina. "Because she needed to FIND HERSELF!", yelled a furious Raye. "Serena needs some space and time to get the flames out of her", said Darien. Amy nodded in agreement. Everyone accept Mina nodded thinking that was a logical explaination for their earlier actions. 'I still think we should of ran after Sere and beg for forgiveness. What we said to to her was way harsh, she did try the best she could, and she never asked for any of this superhero stuff', thought Mina.   
  
To be continue....  
  
What is Mina going to do about the whole mess? Is Serena going to do something stupid. Is Darien going to fix this? Lita has been quiet, what is she thinking. You'll find out in following chapters. Bye for now and hope you continue with the reviews.   
E-mail me at bachngoc17@netscape.net  



	3. Never Again

Hi everyone. At it again, use this opportunity since ideas are running wild in my head. I think it's time the story ends so here goes nothing...  
  
Chapter 3  
Alternative Serena  
  
~Back at Raye's place~ 'We should have gone after Sere,' thought Lita at the same time Mina was thinking that. 'Now how am I going to find Sere without betraying the others. I can't ask Amy to help cause she seems to agree with Darien. At times like this I wish I could use the computer, after all I am the leader,' thought Mina. "Earth to Mina and Lita, the meetings over, everyone already left!,"yelled Raye. "Oh!," they both scream as they packed up and walked aimlessly outside. ~At park~  
"Mina, I'll see you tomorrow at school, okay?," said Lita. "Okay, bye!," Mina turn and walked through the park in thought. 'How am I going to find Serena and mend this if I can't get any help from the others. They seem to agreed to Darien's lame and stupid explaination of the situation, but I'm not cause what if she never comes back?!' At that Mina begun to shudder as the cold wind from no where cause the coldness seep through her bones. Lita decided to walk through the park to think about the whole situation, she ran into Mina while deep in thought. "Whats up Mina?, nothing gets you so nervous." Lita asked her. "Well I was thinking about Serena, maybe we shouldn't leave her alone". Mina turned to look at the roses that Serena loved so much with tears threatning to fall. "Hey, I was thinking of a way to find Serena and explain everything, any ideas?", Lita turn towards Mina with emotions shining in her eyes, since Sere was her best and first friend. Everyone else was afraid of her for her repretation but not Sere. Mina shook her head in sadness. As they both thought of the past in silence, Usagi was running madly home. While cursing, "how could I have fallen asleep on this stupid bench, should of been home hours ago. Daddy is so gonna kill me. Oh wait," as she slowed down in realization.   
Her new home is the Moon Apartments as she walked slowly home. The two girls who just notice her looked at each other and followed the little blond in silence. ~At Serena's Apartment~ Lita pound at the door, she saw Serena enter. "Serena we know your in there, Mina and I came to explain everything and we're really sorry for expecting way too much from you. Pleeease open up," shouted Lita. 'So NOW somebody decides to come. Well it's too late. I'm Usagi, and I never met any of them. I don't know about the scouts and the negaverse. Ignoring the annoying voice that said, ya keep telling yourself that Sere and you might just believe it one day, NOT!' The knocking stopped soon as two very disappointed girls slowly walked away, looking back every now and then hoping to see Sere come out. "They weren't very sincere, it only took ten minutes to get rid of them," Usagi said to the empty apartment. ~Darien's place~[About time I think, he's my favorite and he doesn't show up often. Darienfan's head bows down and shakes in shame.] Darien sat in the dark thinking. 'I'm just so confuse the dreams finally stopped. I love Sere but what if she doesn't take me back. She's so beautiful and look at me.' "Urg! I need Serena, I don't want to hurt her like I did back then." 'The blue haunting hurtful, betrayal full of sorrow eyes looked at me. I'll never forget those heart smashing in million pieces eyes. One side told him it was best this way, she'll heal in time and never be in pain again. His other side urged him to run to her home and just jump her right there and then.' The holier than thou voice said, 'keep your horny hands to yourself!' "It was worth a try," he said to the empty apartment. Right then Raye called telling him to get to the mall right away. 'The negaverse strikes again! Like I don't have enough problems'. ~The mall~ Amy and Mina were down, Lita and Raye bearly dodging the the flames coming from the monster's mouth. Tuxedo Mask jumps down with the rose ready to hit the monster at any opening. Usagi stood in the darkness watching. 'Shut up you stupid voice! They betrayed me first remember?!' Serena walks away not even turning back. Darien saw her leave, he was shocked at first causing the monster to get a hit out of him. 'The dark glint in her eyes. Confusion is the word, she's Sere but not at the same time.' As soon as the girls saw Tuxedo Mask focus his eyes on something else, they followed them to Serena. Their mouth wide open with the supprise eyes watching as Serena continues to walk away from them forever....  
  
The End  
  
So how was it. Evil am I? What happen to the monster?! You may ask, that's for you to decide. My first story finally done after all this night working. Thank you everyone for the reviews, I hope for more! Trust me to be back. Ha ha- stealing Darien from Sere was easy even though DISCLAIMER still there. 'Scary thought' police pry me from Darien on the first day of College. 


End file.
